


Random Tamina Stories

by ITSJUSTICE



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 23:15:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13845081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ITSJUSTICE/pseuds/ITSJUSTICE
Summary: Feedback welcomed. I want to improve my writing





	1. Heros in love (Bobby/Tamina) Mortal Kombat inspired au part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback welcomed. I want to improve my writing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tamina and AJ Styles are best friend superheroes that fight crime together along with Charlotte Flair, Bobby Roode, Naomi, Jimmy and Jey Uso, Becky Lynch, Big E, Kofi Kingston, and Xavier Woods. Tamina is Raiden, AJ is Fujin, Charlotte is Sonya, Bobby is Johnny, Naomi Is Kitana, Jimmy is Liu Kang and Jey is Kung Lao, Becky Lynch is Jade, Big E is Jax, Kofi is Sub Zero and Xavier is Scorpion.

Tamina and AJ Styles were lying on the floor of Tamina's home or what the team referred to as headquarters talking about or more like arguing about the fact that Tamina won't tell Bobby Roode she loves him. "Tamina you need to tell him that you love him". "AJ I can't tell him I love him because he could never love me like that and also he still loves Charlotte Flair even though they're not together anymore". At that moment Tamina's communicator buzzed then lit up with the image of Charlotte telling her that she was needed on the battle field along with AJ Styles.

Tamina's POV 

Once AJ and I arrived, AJ was engulfed in a hug by Charlotte before she told him that he was to come with her and then telling me that I was to help out the medics. AJ and Charlotte kissed before running off to fight while I was stuck thinking two things first was when the hell did those two get together and two why am I stuck with the medics. As I walked inside the tent I noticed Booby Roode first and then after a quick scan of the room I walked back over to Bobby when he called my name. Hey Tami, he said but flinched in pain slightly which brought my attention to the bandages on his stomach. I ran my hand lightly over his bandages but before I could get to far he grabbed my hand and kissed it before falling asleep.

A nurse brought a chair over when she noticed my awkward stance and the fact that Bobby was still holding my hand. She asked if we were together and I blushed and told her that we were not together. The nurse smiled and said "From the looks of it he might like you back" then she left to go deal with a patient that had just come in. While I sat there, I thought about what the nurse said and how tight Bobby was holding my hand even in his sleep.

Two hours later Charlotte and AJ came inside the tent checking out the injuries of the others before coming over to check on Bobby and when they saw that he was asleep AJ asked me if I told him that I loved him yet before I answered him I glared at him then told him that I had not. Charlotte and AJ were whispering to each other when Bobby woke up and once they had seen that he was awake AJ teleported himself and Charlotte out of there.

As soon as they left Bobby looked at me and asked if I could take him to my house seeing as his house has stairs. I told him that if the doctors cleared him then yes. The doctors cleared him an hour later and I took him to my temple and put him in the bed but before I could go he grabbed my wrist and tugged so that I would sit down.

Bobby's POV

"So Tamina I heard what AJ asked you and I'm curious as to why you didn't tell me that you loved me". I heard her curse under her breath before changing the subject and asking me if I was hungry. I nodded and she teleported out saying the she will be back shortly. "Nice going Bobby you may have scared her off but I am not gonna let this go easily. When Tamina returned an hour later she was holding a McDonald's bag in one hand and a cup holder that contained two milkshakes and two waters.

I smiled at her as she placed the food and drinks down on the bedside table. "Do you need help sitting up", she asked me softly avoiding eye contact. Sighing a little a I nodded and when she leant down to help me up I figured out the best way to get her to look me in the eye and talk to me. As soon as she pulled me into a sitting position I tugged gently on her soft hand making her fall into my lap.

"What are you doing", she asked in a panic, "You could hurt yourself doing that". I smirked and said "Sit still and listen to what I have to say or I can't guarantee that I will be careful.". She immediately sat still and nodded her head showing that she was actually listening.

"Baby I know your in love with me", I said softly feeling her body tense as I say that so turn her head towards for what I had to say next.

"I also know that I'm in love with you Tamina. Your so caring to the whole team even though most of them treat you like you have no heart. You try so hard to get them to like you by saving their asses when they need it but they never give you credit for it. You are so beautiful and funny and I want to take care of you like you take of everyone else. In my eyes you are perfect Tamina even though make mistakes you except that you made them and try to fix it. I love you so much gorgeous.". When I finish talking I wipe away the tears that had started falling before kissing her wonderfully soft lips.

When we pulled apart my stomach growled causing Tamina to let out a small laugh. "I love you too glorious one now lets get you something to eat.", Tamina said with laughter still in her tone as she placed the bag onto the bed.

After we ate Tamina placed her hand over my wound and let lightening fill her hand making a tingling run through my body as my stomach healed under her touch. She said that I should probably take a shower to properly heal. Grabbing her hand in mine I kissed it and said "Care to join me Gorgeous One". She blushed so beautifully as she tried to up with a good excuse not to. Finding none Tamina smiled shyly and nodded as she said would join after I'm already in the bathroom.

Five minutes later she joined me in the shower causing me to groan at how beautiful she was naked. I wrapped my arms around her waist bringing her closer to me allowing the water to cascade over both of us. Running my hands up and down her back and through her long hair that started to curl up from the heat and water. Sliding one hand to her ass and the other into her hair I leaned back against the wall as I kissed her deeply. She moaned softly into the kiss as she lifted her arms to wrap around my neck.

I pulled away reluctantly so that we could bathe and once we were done I grabbed the large towel to dry us off. When we were dry I lifted Tamina into my arms and walked into her room before laying her on the bed. Laying over her I began to kiss down her soft body, caressing every curve. Taking both of her breast in each hand I suckled her right nipple into my mouth while I played with the other with my thumb laving them with attention before switching to the other.

Moving down her body until I reached her womanhood I kissed her there making her whine at the teasing touch. Tamina pushed my head away and scooted back or tried to because when I felt her move I pulled her closer and said with a growl, "I'm not doing this because I want a one night stand I'm doing this because I love you baby.". She relaxed and I lifted her hips before plunging my tongue into her wet pussy.

Tamina cried out at the contact to her aching center. I licked the alphabet on her clit before spelling my name causing her orgasm to shoot through her body. Moving back up her body I kissed her deeply before slowly entering her oh so tight pussy. "Baby have you ever done this before" I ask her as I stilled completely inside her at the pain visible on her face. She shook her head no as the pain started to recede and the pleasure increased. "No one finds me attractive", she said with a smile that didn't reach her eyes, "Move please". Tamina wrapped her legs around my waist as I slowly pulled out only to push back in deeper.

Placing my hands in hers I started making love the woman that I can now claim as mine. "Faster Bobby I need you", Tamina said with a loud moan. I sped up and pushed into her harder groaning as I feel her arch closer to me. I could tell she was close as her pussy squeezed my hard cock tighter. I bite her neck and she came screaming my name causing me to follow her into the abyss.

Pulling out of her I roll onto my back taking her with me. As Tamina laid on my chest with her breathing starting to slow I said," Baby I find you very attractive and I plan on showing you how much for as long as you will let me I love you so much. "I love you too Bobby and I want to let you show me how much you love me for a very long time." Tamina said as she drifted off to sleep. Kissing her head I close my eyes and fall asleep as well.


	2. Bobby/Charlotte/Tamina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Married Bobby/Charlotte mutual girlfriend Tamina. Tamina is pissed off after a match, Bobby and Charlotte figure out a way to calm her down.

Bobby and Charlotte sat in their shared locker room and they watched as their Tamina lost another match. She rolled out of the ring visibly angry and stalked backstage as her cousin in law celebrated her victory.

"We have to get her to relax or she might do something she regrets later.", Bobby said to Charlotte.

"But what can we do because once she's angry there isn't much that can calm her."

"I have an idea that we will all enjoy once she comes in."

Five minutes later, Tamina stalked through the door of their locker room then she shut and locked the door. She had received a text from Charlotte to come their locker room as quickly as possible and don't change. As Tamina walked farther into the room she noticed Bobby and Charlotte sitting on the couch with no space in between them.

"What the hell do you want that is so important that I can't even change my clothes from the stupid match.", Tamina said angrily with her arms crossed.

"Come here Tamina", Bobby said patting his lap indicating where he wanted her.

Tamina rolled her eyes before sitting in his lap, with glare on her beautiful face, so that she was facing him."

"What do you want", Tamina asked again quieter but still angry.

"We want you", Charlotte finally said, "We want you in between us screaming out our names as we fuck the anger out of you right now."

Tamina felt Bobby harden underneath her as she became wet at Charlotte's words before her vest was unzipped by Bobby and her shirt and bra was pulled off by Charlotte. Bobby leaned in and started kissing the top of Tamina's breast as Charlotte stood up so that she could kiss Tamina's neck.

Tamina leaned her head back onto Charlotte's shoulder allowing the woman to have better access to her neck. Charlotte ran her hands up and down Tamina's exposed skin at the same time that Bobby started to grind up against her. Pulling Tamina up Charlotte quickly removed Tamina's pants.

Bobby and Charlotte both moaned softly at the fact that Tamina wasn't wearing panties underneath the skintight pants she was wearing.

"Sit down Tamina", said Bobby who's voice was husky with arousal.

Tamina sat on the edge of the couch before her legs were pulled open and over Charlotte's shoulders. Charlotte pushed her tongue inside Tamina's wet pussy and began to make the woman a whimpering mess as she ate her out. Bobby played with Tamina's breast as he kissed her feeling her moan inside his mouth at the pleasure she was receiving from Charlotte.

With a masterful flick of her tongue Charlotte felt Tamina tense up as her orgasm ran through her like lightening. Not giving her time to recover, Bobby put her completely on the couch before swiftly entering her tight pussy. Tamina screamed out his name at the glorious feel of his large cock entering her at a fast and rough pace. Out of the corner of Tamina's eye should could see Charlotte fingering herself and gestured for her to sit on her face.

Tamina ate Charlotte out at the same pace that she was being fucked. They came in stereo and Bobby pulled out of Tamina at the same time that Charlotte got off of her face. Bobby pulled both women into his lap after they got dressed and watched as they kissed each other.

"We love you baby win or lose your still one of the best.", Charlotte said as she caressed Tamina's arm as they both laid on Bobby's shoulder.


	3. Perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlotte and Tamina have the house to themselves with Bobby on tour. Charlotte wants to show Tamina that she's not just their toy.

Charlotte walked into her home that she shared with her husband and their girlfriend, she smelled the sweet aroma of freshly baked cookies. Charlotte had decided not to go on tour because she wanted to spend time with Tamina as they didn't really do things together unless it was sex as Charlotte was always busy. Walking into the kitchen she spotted her girlfriend who was only dressed in a long shirt and small shorts.

From the looks of it Tamina had just finished baking, so Charlotte walked up behind her and wrapped her arms around the other woman's waist. Feeling Tamina tense, she kissed her neck.

"What are you making baby?"

"I was making a cake for Naomi but she called before you got here and said she didn't need it anymore."

"I have a surprise for you babe but i need you out the house for a few hours." 

As soon as Charlotte said that there was a knock on the door. Kissing Tamina one last time she went and opened the door to let in a smiling Naomi.

"Perfect timing Naomi, I need her out of the house for three hours."

"I can hear you I'm standing right here.", Tamina said with a small smirk. Causing Charlotte and Naomi to laugh.

"Come back wearing something sexy but dressy. Jeans and slacks are forbidden sugar." Charlotte said with a smile.

"You just want something easy to take off of me. ", Tamina said smirk growing in size as she walked to the door after Naomi left to get in the car.

"No if I wanted that I would tell you to come home in nothing but a rain coat. Although now that I said that it sounds like a good idea but I wanna do something nice for you so wear a dress for me and I'll make it worth it.", Charlotte said with a soft kiss. 

Three hours later the house was all set up for what Charlotte had planned. There were rose petals on the floor leading from the door to the kitchen and upstairs to the bedroom. There was also candles strategically placed to cause a romantic aura and there were flowers placed in the center of the table.

Tamina unlocked the door and walked inside, mouth dropping open in shock at the beautiful display. She locked the door and placed her bags on the couch as she followed the rose petals to the kitchen. Charlotte stood waiting for her at the door wearing a black leather skirt suit and heels.

" Hey baby let me get your coat for you." Charlotte said with a grin at the awe struck look on Tamina's gorgeous face.

Tamina nodded before sliding her coat off and revealing an off the shoulder black mostly see through dress. Charlotte inhaled sharply before moving off to take care of Tamina's coat causing the other woman to laugh. When Charlotte returned to the kitchen Tamina was standing near the window with her arms wrapped around herself.

"Tamina are you ready to eat?" 

"Um yeah lets eat." Tamina said as she crossed the room to sit in her favorite seat that allowed her to see outside.

As the meal progressed Tamina consistently avoided eye contact and ate silently. "Okay that's enough," Charlotte said causeing Tamina to startle and look up.

"What's enough Charlotte?", Tamina asked softly.

"You have been distant since I came back from putting your coat up. Tell me what's on your mind." Charlotte said with annoyance.

"I'm just curious about why your doing this I mean you made it quite obvious that you only wanted to fuck me not be in a relationship. I'm in love with both of you but normally all you care about is getting me naked enough to have sex. And now all of a sudden you want a romantic dinner. Don't fuck with my feelings Charlotte." Tamina said viciously with anger in her tone and her eyes glazed as she stood up to leave.

Tamina made it to the door before she was abruptly turned and pushed up against it. Charlotte growled and roughly kissed the shorter woman's soft lips. Feeling Tamina melt into the kiss, Charlotte pulled away enough to look the other in the eye.

"Tamina this has never been just about sex for me. I have wanted you sexually since our first match but I was in love with you from the moment I met the real you. The woman behind the quiet badass bodyguard persona."

"Really you've loved me that long."

"And I will continue to love you along with my husband. We both love you so much, its just you are so sexy that sometimes all we want is to strip you of your clothes and take you. Most of the time we restrain ourselves because we're normally in public but it's really difficult not to want to claim you in front of the entire world."

"People would think you both have lost your minds.", Tamina said with a laugh.

Gently caressing the shorter woman's face Charlotte says,"Bobby and I have been talking to Vince about puting all three of us into a romantic storyline."

"What, Why?"

"We were going to wait until Bobby got back to tell you but since it was my idea for the storyline i'd figured I would tell you by myself. Vince cleared it this morning saying he can't wait to see what we come up with because he wants a good lesbian storyline."

Lifting up, Tamina kissed Charlotte softly bringing her arms around the taller's waist."Take me to bed,"she says with a small smirk.

Charlotte lifted Tamina into her arms and carried her to bed where they made love all night long. And even into the next day. Stopping to eat again and then falling asleep with Charlotte using Tamina's breasts as a pillow.


End file.
